IG: Gakuen seriesSenior year
by HoneyHasPanda
Summary: It's Ivan and Gilbert's senior year at World Academy W. and also, their second year as a couple! What will these guys go through when they go back to school? Is W.A.W. haunted? Why did Alfred and Matthew transfer schools? And who's that girl stalking the bunny pair? Read to find out! Warning: Yaoi, Uke!Russia! & Seme!Prussia, school AU, Ocs. Cont. to IG: Gakuen series!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there~ If you've never gone to my profile you'll say "OMG WHY DID YOU STEAL THETRUEHAKU'S FIC, OMG YOU THIEF!" most likely. Amirite?**

**I'll save you the typing. I did, because I am, in fact, thetruehaku. Damn, how could I steal my own story? **

**I decided to continue this fic... as... another fic maybe. This is like, season 2 of IG: Gakuen series. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, it'd be really sweet of you if you could go read my profile. It'd explain a lot of why I suddenly disappeared and the like. Thank you~**

_**Warnings: Yaoi (Guyxguy) Uke!Russia, Seme!Prussia, as usual, coming from me. Ocs, randomness, school AU, angst, rape (later on you'll know what's going on), teenage marriage, etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characters (C) Hidekaz Himaruya/ Aestii, Kievan Rus' and Brtannia (C) R-ninja**_

* * *

As summer break approached to and end and the time to go back to World Academy W. was near, our favorite albino, Gilbert Beilschmidt, 18 years old, only had one thought in his mind: Ivan Braginsky, 17, his darling Russian sweetheart.

The day classes begun was the same day as their anniversary. They'd been together for a year now, though it didn't seem that much for anyone else other than themselves. This would also be their senior year as high school students. Next year they'd both be off to college. Same school, different campus.

However, to Gilbert that didn't matter. Right now, a week's time 'til he had to go back to school, he only thought of his and Ivan's anniversary. He knew their relationship was serious, but he never really thought he'd be so nervous when they broke the year record. And he hadn't even thought what to give Ivan as a present. He'd come up with something surely, seeing how awesome he was, but still… he couldn't help but think what would happen if the Russian didn't like it.

* * *

**.:Sunday, August 1****st****. Berlin, Germany:.**

Gilbert sat at the computer, smiling like a dork. He'd been skyping with Ivan for almost 3 hours now, and they were nothing near done. This routine of going into skype and webcamming everyday all afternoon had been something they'd agree to do since the first day of break, despite the hours' difference between Berlin and Moscow.

Right now, Ivan was shirtless, only wearing his undies and slippers. He was dying his hair blue, for an exciting change he'd said, and because of the mess, he decided it was better if he just stripped instead of getting dye in his clothes. He looked so cute and so glorious to Gilbert, the albino could feel a semi-erection forming in his pants.

"So I was thinking either purple to go with my eyes or blue, but then I went to the shop and saw this Prussian blue dye and I remembered it's your favorite color, so I went for blue… it's nice, da?" The Russian commented, while he finished dying the roots completely.

"I'm sure you'll look pretty when you're done. Not that you don't look amazing all the time already." The German smirked and winked at Ivan. The taller male blushed.

"Spasiba krolik (bunny)" He smiled and threw away the gloves he used and the empty tube of dye before going back to the computer.

"Say, how's Katya? I haven't heard from her for a while…"

"She went to visit Emma in Brussels last week and she'll be back by Friday, da?" Ivan smiled, fixing his hair, back, so his bangs wouldn't get dye on his face.

"Oh that's awesome! Kesese! Hope she has fun!… Hey, were the rumors true?"

"The ones of her cheating on Mattevy? Nyet! I mean… da, they did break up, but not because either of them was cheating on the other da? It was because Mattevy won't be going to World Academy W. this year. He's transferred to another school in America and they wouldn't be able to spend time together… so they decided to stay as friends, da?" Ivan explained patiently.

"I see, that's a shame. I didn't know he transferred. Oh well, Katya is pretty, she'll get a new boyfriend in no time. Did she take it well?"

"Nyet… the first week she locked herself in her room to cry. She event acted all weird and stuff da? She yelled to papa, she'd never done that before. But then papa talked to her and now she's all better, da?"

"Hmm… she did really like Matt, didn't she? Poor Katyusha." Gilbert sighed, feeling sorry for the blonde girl.

The door behind Ivan opened as Erik, his father (39), entered the room carrying a basket with clean clothes.

"Vanya, dorogoi here's your clothes. Put them away after you're done, please. Privyet Gilbert." Erik greeted absentmindedly, leaving the basket on Ivan's bed.

"Hallo Erik." The albino responded.

"I'll go pick up Natasha from her lessons, da? I don't think I'll take long, but there's leftover borsch in the fridge if you get hungry, okay?" The older Russian patted Ivan's head and kissed his cheek. "Well I'm off. Bye Gilbert."

"Bye Erik." Gilbert waved and with that Erik left the room. "Lessons?" He asked curiously.

"Natasha signed up for ballet lessons this summer. The academy she goes to isn't really that far from home, but because her class ends at 9 and it's already dark, papa goes pick her up." Ivan explained.

"That's nice. Kinda weird coming from her. She doesn't seem to be the ballerina type. Do you think she'll join the dance group at school then?"

"Ya ne snayu (I dunno), maybe. But how about you? What happened with your soccer team?" Ivan rested his chin on his hands.

"I left it after Roddy and Lutz joined. It was fun before that, I had no one to tell me do this, do that, and I had fun, but when they joined my fun was ruined, so I quit."

"Oh… that sucks, da?" Ivan sighed and yawned.

"Sleepy, liebe?" Gilbert teased.

"Kinda… I think I should go now. I have to wash my hair, put away my clean clothes and have dinner." He smiled sleepily and stretched.

"Okay Engel…" Gilbert sighed sadly.

"I'll be on whatsapp though." Ivan winked.

"Yay~ ok go now, I'll update my blog while you wash your hair, put away your clothes and have dinner." Gilbert said teasingly. Ivan giggled and sighed.

"Ya lyublyu tebya, mIlaya moyna Gilgil (my sweet Gilgil)." Ivan blushed as he said tenderly. Gilbert looked lovingly at him.

"Ich liebe dich auch Schnucki Vanya (cutey Vanya). I can't wait to have you in my arms … I miss you…"

"I miss you too… but we'll be together by Saturday! Well… I'm going now."

With that, Ivan went offline. Gilbert stayed at the computer for a while, adding this and that to his blog, but his mind was busy thinking of his darling Vanya. Not only his mind… but also a rather interesting part of him, down below the waistband of his black sweats. He groaned… lately he couldn't get the image of a naked Ivan on a bed out of his mind… he really needed his lover, badly.

After some minutes with a painful erection, he decided to take care of things and began stroking himself. Sure, it wasn't the same as to have Vanya give him a blowjob, or fuck the Russian senseless, but it'd have to do. He did his best as to not moan too loudly, or at all. Stroke, stroke. After some minutes he finally felt his orgasm near but then…

"Gilbert, liebe, come outside greet you auntie Avalon!" Vista, his dad (39), opened his door loudly and froze in place when he saw him. After a couple of seconds which felt like years, he spoke. "I'd assume you're thinking of Ivan again. Oh well, I'll let you finish your business, but after that, you come outside greet your auntie, ok?" He said, his face expressionless, and then he left.

Gilbert groaned in utter frustration, he was so close. After regaining his composture, he fixed his clothes and left his room.

He definetly needed to go back to school soon.

* * *

_**As usual, reviews, faves and follows are loved.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally chapter 2... I like... I dunno, kinda liked how this one came out. And I torture the Slav family too much, maybe.**

**Anyway... enjoy! I don't think I need to put the warnings and disclaimers again, right?**

* * *

When Gilbert went home after staying for 2 weeks in Moscow to spend un-Orthodox Christmas with Ivan, he had to finally tell his father and grandfather about their relationship. He was so nervous he even got sick.

When the time finally came, he stuttered so much, Ludwig was the one who actually told them about Ivan. At first, both Vista and Alaric (his granddad) were a little reluctant to the situation. Not like they felt Gilbert was too young or anything, they didn't worry for him but for the poor Russian boy. They knew Gilbert could be very egoist and insensitive, and they wouldn't want him to be an ass to Ivan later on.

However, as months went by and their relationship became more serious, the adults stopped worrying for either of them. Vista even sent Ivan regards, despite of not knowing him in person. After what happened at Ivan's house with his papa, it was better that way. Who knows? Maybe Erik really was Vista's long lost ex.

* * *

**.:Saturday, August 7****th****. Moscow, Russia:.**

Ivan was getting ready to leave for school. He just needed to finish packing and then his papa would drive him and his sisters to the airport. Once again, just like last year, Erik was whining over his babies leaving him all alone, but at least Sophia, his best friend and Ivan's godmother (38) was there to console him.

"I don't want them to go, what if something happens to them? What if the plane crashes? Or what if someone bullies them at school?! I was bullied in high school because of my height, it wasn't funny! So?! Are you even listening?!" The blonde man whined.

"I am, Erik, but I think you worry too much. I mean, as if you didn't know both Vanya and Natasha can very well take care of themselves. And Katyusha usually surrounds herself with nice people, so it shouldn't be a problem." The short brunette woman patted her friend's back and sighed.

Just then, Ivan went down the stairs with his and Katyusha's suitcases. After him came both of his sisters. The 3 of them were wearing the school's Phys. Ed. Uniform which consisted of navy blue sweatpants and matching sweatshirt with the school's logo on the back and a white polo shirt with the school's logo on the chest part for boys, and dark red bloomers, matching sweatshirt and a white polo shirt with the school's logo on the back for girls.

At some point in the week they'd received a letter with the new school's regulation, where it specifically said that all students must arrive at school wearing either uniforms, or else they wouldn't be let in. Erik had read the "new rules" to them, and they all seemed very stupid or just plain useless. One of the rules was that all students should present their ID cards whenever they entered any building in the school be it the classrooms buildings, the libraries, the cafeterias, even their dorms. Another one said all students must wear the uniform at any moment during the day, even if classes are over, except on weekends.

The 3 siblings had whined and complained over it. But more so Ivan, specially when he read the "no pets allowed in school" rule. What would happen to Koshka then!? _(A/N: I changed Vanya's cat's name for practical reasons). _He wouldn't be able to stay home because his papa was allergic to kitties!

In the end, however, they just accepted the rules, in sake of not being expelled. Nonetheless, Ivan wondered if Gilbert would follow them. He knew his albino lover would never leave Gilbird at home even if his life depended on it.

"Are you ready sweeties?" Sophia asked them. The 3 of them responded with a long, lazy "da", feeling really weird wearing their uniforms so early in the morning and not on a school day. "Good, Erik, take your kids to the airport."

The blonde sighed. "All right, everyone get in the van." He said with resignation in his voice. Sophia smiled.

"Relax buddy, they'll be fine." She said condescendingly, but as the kids left the house, she noticed Erik's expression change.

"I'm not so sure about that. And I honestly was thinking very seriously about taking them to another school, da?…" He began.

"Huh? How come?" Sophia asked surprised.

"You see, when the regulation letter came, I also received a letter addressed to parents and tutors only, da? I didn't read it to them, and now I think I should have. It said that at some point during last semester and the first weeks of break something had happened in the school's campus. It didn't exactly say what that was, but it did say it was circumstances beyond the directives of the school, da? It also said that's why they made new, stricter rules to keep the students safe…"

"You'd think with those new rules that someone was killed in the campus, huh…" Sophia joked. Erik looked down. "Wait….so you think that's what happened?!"

"I dunno… it could be, I mean, it does sound like something along those lines happened, da? With all those terrorist assaults everywhere… and last semester Vanya told me anyone could enter the school, even if they were not students. I'm very worried for my kids So…"

"… Wow, that sucks. But if they have better rules and surveillance nothing should happen, right? So don't you worry your little Viking head* with it, kay?" The brunette smiled and pulled Erik's cheeks.

Katyusha ran into the house, alarmed and screaming.

"Papa, papa! Natasha's fainted!" She announced.

Erik and Sophia ran outside only to find an unconscious Nataliya in Ivan's arms. Her nose was bleeding and she was very, very pale. Sophia called an ambulance, and when it came, they'd all wanted to go with Natasha.

"No, you'll lose your flight. Erik, go with Natasha, I'll take them to the airport." Sophia commanded.

After saying their goodbyes to their dad, Katyusha and Vanya got in Sophia's car.

They didn't lose their flight, but that didn't matter at all, they were worried for their little sister. Before taking off, Ivan sent a whatsapp message to Gilbert.

[I'm on the plane now, Natasha fainted, I'm worried… see u in some hours]

* * *

**At World Academy W.**

The plane arrived earlier than they though. Both siblings were still worried for Natasha, but as soon as they'd gotten to their dorms, they'd call their papa.

As soon as they arrived to the campus, they were stopped by a security guard asking for their ID's. Both of them looked everywhere for their cards, only Ivan finding it.

Katyusha had lost hers. The guard told her to go with him to the School Services office to look for her records, otherwise he wouldn't let her in.

"Don't worry sestra, I'll call papa when I'm in my dorm!" Ivan had told her before leaving her and the guard.

He walked through the school to his dorm building, but when he reached his floor and his room, he couldn't open the door. Frustrated, he looked for Eduard… if he remembered correctly he was the dorm monitor, right?

However, when he find him…

"Oh Ivan, I'm glad to see you. That's not your dorm anymore. During the summer, the dorms were re-assigned. Don't worry, you're still paired with Gilbert." He winked at him before checking the dorm list in his iPad. "Your new dorm's at the Rudolf of Rheinfelden building…. It's right next to the art classrooms' building. Your dorm's number 14, it's on the top floor of the building. Well, I'd wish to stay and chat, but I've gotta go to the entrance to greet the first graders. See you around. Oh and by the way, here's your key."

He handed him a simple, dull, silvery key and left. Ivan stood frozen for a second before finally reacting and heading to his new building, which by the way, was too far away from any form of civilization other than a library and a cafeteria. Before going upstairs to his floor, he checked his schedule. Yup, he definitely was going to be late for all his classes, what with his new dorm being in the end of the world and all his classes being in buildings close to the entrance. He sighed… could this semester get any worse? At least he'd be able to see his Gilbert soon… And at least the building was nice. It had a lot of windows, and it had an elevator… which his building last semester didn't, by the way.

He took it and went upstairs, to the "penthouse". Once in the top floor he walked down the corridor to the last door, number 14. Before unlocking the door, he felt someone staring at him from behind. He quickly turned around, expecting the worse, but no one was there. The only sound was that of his breathing, but as soon as he turned around he heard a door closing behind him. Scared, he unlocked the door as soon as he could and went inside… only to find the apartment like dorm to be completely empty.

He sighed disappointed and left his suitcase beside a table when he felt a couple arms rounding his waist with so much gentleness and a soft kiss on his neck. He turned his head to see his Gilbert, smiling lovingly at him.

"You're finally here mein liebe…" Said the albino and kissed his lips tenderly.

Ivan held him close to him and sighed in happiness.

"I'm home…" He said and resumed their kiss.

Gilbert dragged Ivan to the only room in the dorm and nothing was heard from them other than moans and screams of pure pleasure until later that night, when they both headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat… seeing as how the fridge in their dorm was empty. They'd have to go shopping for food tomorrow.

At the cafeteria, they say at a table on the back, apart from everyone else and enjoyed their rather, bland, cheap and improved, dinner, consisting of chips, instant ramen and soda.

"So the guards stopped Kat when you guys arrived?" Gilbert asked, actually quite surprised.

"Da, because they said she didn't have an ID card… hey Gil… do you know if anything happened here while we were on break, you know, because of the new rules and all, da?" Ivan asked, sipping from his soda.

"Nein… well, my vati did get a letter where it said that something happened during last semester or something, but the letter didn't say what… I'm actually surprised you don't know baby, all parents received that letter, your papa should've too"

"He didn't tell us anything… Oh that's true! I have to call my papa! Can you please, please wait, da?… oh and send a message or something to Kat asking where's her new dorm?" Ivan asked.

"Sure mein Engel." Gilbert smiled and took out his phone

To: Kat

From: Awesome

[Yo, Matryoshka**! Your bruder asked me to send u a msg asking for your dorm number. Btw he told me about the id…shucks, u should probably go get a new one, anyways, see u laturz]

Meanwhile, Ivan spoke to his dad…

"Papa, how's Natasha?" He asked worriedly.

"She's doing better. The doctor said she was malnourished and that she'd been starving herself… probably because of the ballet lessons" Erik sighed.

"She shouldn't have done that!… By the way papa, I haven't seen Katyusha since this afternoon… she was stopped by a guard at the entrance, but I think she's already in her dorm." Ivan announced.

"Okay… please tell her to call me when you see her, da?"

"Da… I'll talk to you tomorrow papa, I've gotta eat dinner, da?"

"Ok lyubov, take care.."

With that Vanya hung up.

"Has Katyusha replied yet?" He asked Gilbert.

"Ja, look." he gave his phone to the taller, former blonde.

To: Awesome

From: Kat

[Please Gilbert don't call me that. My dorm's #8, Catherine the Great's building, 3rd floor. Tell Vanya I say hi]

"I'll go visit her tomorrow." Ivan sighed in relief.

They both finished eating and headed back to their dorm in comfortable silence, holding each other hand tighty.

"By the way… why does the dorm only have one room?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Because…well… last year we ended up sleeping together in just one room and I though, gee, such a waste of space… and Eduard owed me a favor, so I asked him to give us a single room dorm. I didn't know they were… apparently these were.. well…are used to house conflictive students… Like Alfred. So nice he transferred as well, ja?" Gilbert smiled and kissed Ivan's cheek.

"Da…" Ivan smiled.

Some minutes later, both of them were at their shared bedroom, already in bed.

"So tired… this day hasn't been how I'd planned." The blue haired teen (Ivan) commented, cuddling close to his albino boyfriend.

"I know baby… but tomorrow's gonna be better. And Natasha will get better too. Don't worry." He kissed his neck and nibbled his earlobe. "Let's sleep now, kay?"

"Okay Gil… I love you"

"I love you too mein Vanya"

* * *

***Erik's little Viking head: to keep Rus' as IC as I could (seeing how he was Scandinavia before and blahblah), AU Rus' was born in Sweden, raised in Denmark and then moved to Russia. Sophia makes fun of him because of that, calling him a Viking. Or a Cossack, but mostly a Viking XD**

****Matryoshka: Sometimes Gilbert calls Katyusha that, because they sound similar and because matryoshka's are Russian/Ukrainian nesting dolls... also because of the Vocaloid song, Katyusha likes it and Gilbert knows, but still, Kat doesn't like very much being calldd that**

**REVIEWS/FAVES/FOLLOWS ARE LOVED**


End file.
